Corazón pirata, surcando los mares del deseo
by Lane ZQ
Summary: Hermione comprueba la calidad de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley, que, para su fortuna o su desgracia, están demasiado bien hechos. Lástima que a ella no se le dé demasiado bien ser una damisela en apuros. Oneshot. Regalo para Dryadeh.


(**EDITADO **para poner el disclaimer, que se me había olvidado. Ups.)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ojalá ganase dinero con esto, pero no es el caso.

**N/A:** ¿Alguien ha pedido un Draco/Hermione semihumorístico con una ración doble de cosas rarunas? ¡Maaarchando!

Regalito para **Dryadeh**, por aquello del San Drabbletín de LiveJournal. Espero que te guste, o al menos que no te haga querer arrancarte los ojos. Lo he hecho con mucho cariño. Y con el ordenador. Ignora mi humor cutre, gracias.

**Advertencia:** la autora de este fanfic no se responsabiliza de las pérdidas de ojos y/o cordura derivadas directa o indirectamente de la lectura de este fanfic.

Ea, a leer pues.

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón pirata (surcando los mares del deseo)<strong>

La caja emitía destellos rosáceos tras quitarle el papel que la envolvía. "Fantasías Patentadas", rezaba el título, en letras doradas. Un pirata y una chica obviamente "enamorada" se miraban cual tórtolos en la cubierta de un barco en alta mar. Una palabra cruzó la mente de Hermione: "hortera". Pero su curiosidad en lo que respectaba a la magia utilizada para tal despliegue de cursilería era mucho más fuerte. No dejaba de maravillarse por la habilidad que habían demostrado los gemelos Weasley. Escondían mucho más de lo que querían aparentar tras esa máscara de bromistas. Aunque Hermione temía que tras esa máscara de bromistas lo único que se escondía era su cara de bromistas con una habilidad más que impresionante para la magia. Sólo esperaba poder aprender algo de la experiencia que estaba a punto de vivir.

De modo que quitó la tapa de la caja y la dejó sobre la colcha roja de su cama, para descubrir que en el interior había un manual de instrucciones y una bolsa dorada, que contenía ocho pastillas de color rosa pastel. Parecían de esas efervescentes que uno toma para el resfriado, aunque obviamente no tenían nada que ver.

"_Así que ha decidido pasar media hora de su vida en un mundo fantástico diseñado sólo para su disfrute_". Ese era el título que estaba escrito en la portada del manual de instrucciones. Hermione torció la boca. Sonaba prometedor. Comenzó a leer el folleto, que no contenía un texto especialmente largo:

"_No se arrepentirá de haber tomado esta sabia decisión. Y es que, ¿quién no se ha encontrado en la situación de estar en clase y desear estar en cualquier otra parte?_"

Bueno, a Hermione se le ocurría alguien. Ella misma, por ejemplo.

"_Pues ahora tiene esa oportunidad al alcance de su varita. Sólo tiene que seguir estos sencillos pasos:_

_ 1) Ponga una pastilla rosa bajo su lengua. Esta se irá deshaciendo lentamente a medida que usted se interne en la fantasía._

_ 2) Coja su varita y pronuncie las palabras 'Stultus Somnium', al tiempo que ejecuta los movimientos indicados en la figura número 1._

_ 3) ¡Disfrute de su inolvidable experiencia!_

_ 4) Con la siguiente pastilla, ¡continúe su fantasía donde la había dejado, o empiece una completamente nueva!_

_ ¡Disponible en cinco modelos distintos pero igualmente fascinantes!:_

_ -De niebla y otros misterios escondidos bajo faldas escocesas._

_ -Corazón pirata (surcando los mares del deseo)._

_ -Mi amante vampiro._

_ -¡Volar en hipogrifo nunca fue tan divertido!_

_ -¡Mamá, mira, soy un dragón! No, casi mejor que no mires._

_ Posibles efectos adversos: Mirada ausente y ligero babeo._"

Hermione alzó una ceja. Los gemelos serían hábiles para la magia, pero poner títulos no era lo suyo. Y es que su incomparable capacidad de deducción le había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que el modelo que le habían regalado Fred y George era el de "_Corazón pirata (surcando los mares del deseo)_", lo cual no le inspiraba demasiada confianza. Todas las pistas indicaban que se trataba de algún sucedáneo de esas novelas rosas que a su madre tanto le gustaba leer, y que ella jamás (JAMÁS) había tocado ni con un palo de ocho metros de largo. Al menos no oficialmente, claro. Sólo para comprobar que no le gustaban. Varias veces. Muchas veces.

Pero en ese momento, lo único que hizo que se tumbara en la cama de la habitación de las Gryffindor de sexto curso con una pastilla rosa en la mano fue la curiosidad académica. O eso se dijo a sí misma. La curiosidad académica era la que le había empujado a perder media hora de estudio de la hora que tenía libre antes de comer, para irse a su habitación mientras todos los demás estaban ocupados en sus clases o tareas. La curiosidad académica y nada más.

Así que ni corta ni perezosa se metió la pastilla en la boca y pronunció las palabras mágicas, "_al tiempo que ejecutaba los movimientos indicados en la figura número 1."_

Esperó unos segundos.

Nada.

Cerró los ojos.

Los volvió a abrir.

Seguía en su habitación. En su cama. Y que ella apreciara, nada había cambiado lo más mínimo. Hasta la caja seguía allí, sobre la colcha. Frente a ella, podía ver la cama de Parvati redecorada con motivos hindús y la ropa de Lavender tirada por el suelo, como siempre.

Tras esperar diez minutos más, se hartó y se levantó de la cama. Menudo fiasco. Y ella que había comenzado a admirar a los gemelos...

Cogió su mochila, dispuesta a hacer algo de provecho en la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y el agua le salpicó en la cara.

Espera, ¿qué...?

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Y dónde demonios estaban sus libros?

Al parecer el hechizo sí había funcionado, porque aquel lugar no se parecía en nada al lúgubre pasillo al que daba su habitación. Más bien parecía un barco en alta mar. Un barco pirata, con su correspondiente bandera de calavera blanca sobre fondo negro ondeando en lo alto del mástil principal. Y eso no era lo mejor.

Una docena de piratas de aspecto hostil la observaban fijamente, como si hasta hace un segundo hubieran estado ocupados en sus tareas, pero ella les hubiese interrumpido. Hermione les miró con una mezcla de culpabilidad y sorpresa, como disculpándose.

–Hola –dijo, sonriendo levemente, en un intento de parecer amable.

Ellos no se inmutaron. Parecían estar esperando algo. O a alguien.

El mar estaba embravecido, razón por la cual el agua le había salpicado la cara al salir. Hermione, en su incomodidad, se permitió admirar la extraordinaria calidad de la fantasía, puesto que todo tenía un tinte extremadamente realista, desde el cielo plagado de nubes negras hasta la vieja madera que crujía bajo sus pies. Todo estaba cuidado hasta el último detalle. Los enormes mástiles con sus velas amarillentas ondeando violentamente en el viento, los cañones hechos de pesado hierro, el puente de mando, que estaba más elevado, donde se encontraba el timón comandado por un tipo gordo con una gruesa trenza roja por barba. Hasta los piratas parecían tener vida propia y pensar por su cuenta, porque habían empezado a acercarse a ella con una expresión bastante amenazadora en sus caras.

Hermione suspiró y se sacudió cualquier clase de miedo que pudiera tener. Por muy real que pareciera, aquello sólo era un sueño. No podía pasar nada malo.

De repente, notó algo deslizándose entre sus pies. Dio un respingo sobresaltada, para después mirar hacia abajo y comprobar que tan sólo era un gato de color canela enroscándose entre sus piernas.

–Crookshanks... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mientras se agachaba a recogerlo, pensó que era imposible que el gato se hubiera colado con ella en la fantasía. ¿Era así como funcionaba? ¿Tomando elementos de su mente e introduciéndolos allí aleatoriamente? Y si así era, ¿podía esperar encontrarse con más cosas conocidas?

–Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Parece que nuestra pequeña prisionera ha decidido salir a dar un paseo...

Hermione se irguió con Crookshanks entre sus brazos, con cara de estupefacción. Habría reconocido esa voz que arrastraba las palabras en cualquier parte. La persona que las pronunciaba, que la miraba con superioridad, respondía con creces a su pregunta. Sí había más cosas conocidas. Gente conocida. Concretamente...

–Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, efectivamente. Sólo que parecía diferente, más mayor, quizás. No vestía el uniforme del colegio, sino una camisa blanca entreabierta que dejaba al descubierto su pecho y parte de su abdomen, y unos pantalones de cuero marrón que le quedaban demasiado apretados para el gusto de Hermione. Unas botas negras y un alfanje que colgaba de su cintura completaban su atuendo. El viento hacía que su pelo, rubio y largo, recogido en una coleta baja, se agitara con la misma fuerza que las velas del barco. Hermione abrió la boca en una mueca de desconcierto. Estaba demasiado impactada como para decir o pensar algo coherente.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo, y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Podéis llamarme Draco, querida. O Su Corsaria Majestad, lo que prefiráis.

Los piratas que estaban a su alrededor rieron a carcajadas, a las que Draco se unió durante unos segundos.

–¡Callad! –gritó, poniéndose serio repentinamente. Sus secuaces obedecieron al instante–. Yo me ocupo de esto.

La tripulación volvió al trabajo sin necesidad de que su capitán dijera una palabra más. Draco se acercó a ella, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, y la agarró por los hombros con cierta brusquedad.

–¿Qué os hace pensar que podéis pasearos impunemente por mi barco, señorita Granger? –murmuró, más cerca de la cara de Hermione de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado.

Vale. Vale. Vale. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Hermione no podía, no quería asimilar que de repente Malfoy se hubiera proclamado Rey de los Piratas, y aún menos que tuviera el pelo largo. ¡Era su fantasía, por las barbas de Merlín! Se supone que tenía que ser entretenida, y tener que aguantar a Malfoy no entraba dentro de lo que ella consideraba entretenido, precisamente.

–Suéltame, Malfoy.

–Draco.

–Lo que sea.

Draco Malfoy apretó los labios, con disgusto. Pareció pensarse lo de soltarla o no, pero en lugar de eso la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella, haciendo que la acompañara a través de la puerta que estaba tras ellos. Crookshanks no tuvo más remedio que saltar atropelladamente de los brazos de Hermione, mientras ella desaparecía tras la puerta. Bajaron unas escaleras, mientras oían el barco crujir y quejarse por la fuerza del viento en el exterior. Allí abajo, la humedad y el olor a salitre y a madera enmohecida eran abrumadores.

Después de atravesar diversos compartimentos de carga, donde más piratas hoscos los miraron al pasar, llegaron a lo que Hermione supuso que era el camarote del capitán, más que nada porque parecía mejor decorado que el resto del barco.

Un futón de terciopelo verde en una esquina parecía hacer las veces de cama. Unas cortinas del mismo color y material, con ribetes plateados, se extendían a lo largo de las paredes. Draco obligó a Hermione a sentarse en uno de los sillones de madera, mientras él hacía lo propio al otro lado del escritorio que estaba enfrente del futón. Dichos muebles estaban profusamente labrados, y los sillones a su vez estaban tapizados con el mismo terciopelo verde y los ribetes plateados que parecían envolverlo todo. La robusta mesa de madera estaba cubierta de pergaminos, libros, y decenas de extraños artilugios y objetos de los más diversos colores, materiales y formas. A Hermione le llamó la atención un pisapapeles en forma de serpiente, de plata, con incrustaciones verde jade en los ojos. Típico. Por si acaso no quedaba claro que estaban en la guarida de Draco Malfoy. Se preguntó si sería su propia imaginación la que estaría creando todo aquello, y se dijo que si así era, su imaginación era bastante poco original. Torció la boca, y entonces Draco rompió su silencio:

–No pongáis esa cara –Parecía estar intentando contener su enfado–. Os he tratado bien desde que os traje aquí. Os di un camarote propio. Sin cerradura. Podía haberos metido en una de las mugrientas celdas del barco, pero no lo hice. Con la única condición de que os quedaseis en vuestro camarote mientras yo no os dijera lo contrario.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de fantasía era aquella que estaba creando su mente? ¿Una en la que ella era prisionera de Draco Malfoy? ¿O eso era obra de los gemelos Weasley? Fuera como fuera, esperaba que pasara pronto.

–Y me lo pagáis así.

Draco se levantó de su asiento. Parecía... ¿decepcionado? No estaba segura. Pero cuando clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella, estaban llenos de furia. Se acercó a ella y agarró su barbilla con los dedos crispados, obligándola a mirarle.

–Debería castigaros –siseó, con la voz cargada de ira mal contenida.

Hermione, contra su voluntad, enrojeció ligeramente, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello era una estupidez. Con un movimiento de cabeza se liberó de la mano de Draco y se levantó, más que harta.

–Ya está bien. ¡Se supone que esta es mi fantasía! ¡Esto debería ser divertido!

Y dicho esto, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero Draco se colocó justo en medio del camino. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Le importaba un bledo que estuviera en un barco lleno de piratas hostiles comandados por Draco Malfoy. Si hacía falta, se enfrentaría a todos ellos. Así que alargó la mano para coger su varita, que estaba en el bolsillo de su túnica. O no estaba, porque de repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía bolsillo alguno. Ni túnica, ni varita, ni uniforme del colegio. En su lugar, llevaba un vestido largo de color marrón claro, cuyo escote estaba atado con cintas en su pecho, pecho que por alguna extraña razón se le antojaba más grande y prominente de lo que normalmente era. Quizá porque llevaba las cintas medio desabrochadas, o porque nunca había llevado un escote tan pronunciado. Qué más daba. El caso es que no tenía su varita, y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Y aún menos cuando ella no era la única que miraba su escote con cara de sorpresa. Aunque puede que la cara de Malfoy no fuera exactamente de sorpresa.

Hermione volvió a enrojecer cuando el chico se acercó a ella.

–¿Así que esta es vuestra fantasía? –dijo Draco, con un tono peligroso en la voz–. ¿Ser secuestrada por el Rey de los Piratas?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, y después frunció el ceño. Por un momento había dudado de que aquel sucedáneo de Draco Malfoy se estuviera comportando de una manera poco acorde con su alter ego real, pero por lo visto seguía siendo tan creído y arrogante como siempre.

–No, Malfoy.

–Draco, si no os importa–la interrumpió él–. Si lo hubiera sabido, os habría secuestrado antes, Hermione Granger. Me imaginaba que ser hija del gobernador en aquella islucha de mala muerte no era lo que se dice una maravilla, pero tampoco pensé que tendríais fantasías conmigo –terminó, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado, con suficiencia.

Hermione, la supuesta hija del gobernador, se llevó una mano a la frente. Ahora lo entendía todo. Así que en eso consistía la aventura. Él la había secuestrado porque su padre era alguien importante. Supuso que para recibir algún tipo de recompensa. Se sentía algo decepcionada. Había pensado que los gemelos tendrían algo más de imaginación.

–Por muy difícil de creer que resulte, no tengo fantasías contigo, Malfoy –Pronunció su apellido con deliberada acritud–. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Ahora, libérame –concluyó, autoritaria.

–No intentéis negarlo, señorita Granger –La agarró por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí–.Sé muy bien que estáis loco por mí. Pude notarlo desde el primer día.

–¿Qué! –exclamó ella, incapaz de decir nada congruente en tan extraña situación. Sabía muy bien que aquel no era el verdadero Draco Malfoy, pero es que la fantasía estaba tan condenadamente bien hecha que estaba empezando a creerse que era real. Al menos, el calor que sentía en sus mejillas era muy real. Y era muy fácil confundir el calor que emanaban los brazos de Draco en torno a ella, su respiración agitada a pocos centímetros de su cara, y el roce de sus pantalones de cuero demasiado apretados, con la realidad.

Hermione trató de soltarse, en vano.

–No peleéis, dulce dama. Seré un pirata, pero sé como trataros. Ya no estamos en casa de vuestro padre. Ahora sois mía.

Y dicho esto, la besó. Si a Hermione le quedaba algún resquicio de duda de si la fantasía era realista o no, se le quitó en un instante. Malditos gemelos. Era culpa suya que estuviera sintiendo los suaves (¿suaves!) labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos, y sus brazos demasiado fuertes como para poder soltarse, y el roce de su lengua en su boca, y la pared del camarote contra la que chocó en sus intentos por liberarse. Era culpa suya que el maldito imbécil de Draco Malfoy le estuviera dando el beso de su vida. Y es que, comparado con los castos y dulces besos de Viktor Krum, aquello era casi pornográfico. Si alguien le hubiera pedido a Hermione Granger que describiera lo que sentía en aquel momento, ella, que siempre tenía respuestas para todo, se habría quedado muda. Pero lo que sentía se podía resumir fácilmente en una frase: tenía un orgasmo en su boca. Un. Maldito. Orgasmo.

Cuando las manos de Draco comenzaron a aflojarle las cintas del vestido, algo dentro de Hermione (ese algo que había quedado adormilado por la intensidad del beso, más conocido como sentido común) se despertó, haciéndola reaccionar. Empujó a Malfoy, logrando separarse lo suficiente como para darle una contundente bofetada que agitó su hermosísima cabellera rubia y le volvió la cara del revés.

Draco le dirigió una mirada penetrante y oscura. La miró casi con _violencia_. Si eso hubiera sido una de esas novelas que leía la señora Granger, lo habría descrito como "sus ojos grises estaban llenos de una pasión desenfrenada, brillantes como los de una serpiente, emanando vibraciones virulentamente libidinosas y enfurecidas al mismo tiempo". Pero obviamente no lo era. Aunque para el gusto de Hermione, se estaba empezando a parecer _demasiado_.

El pecho de la muchacha subía y bajaba con una velocidad alarmante, como si hubiese subido una montaña y la hubiese vuelto a bajar, y después le hubiera dado por hacer un par de maratones. Aún estaba demasiado cerca de la atenta mirada de Draco como para tranquilizarse.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar acerca de ello, porque la puerta del camarote se abrió con brusquedad, dejando paso al pirata que tenía una trenza roja por barba. Parecía demasiado alterado como para darse cuenta de que su capitán estaba en una pose poco apropiada con su prisionera.

–Capitán, se acerca un barco. Lleva una bandera verde, señor –gruñó, con voz grave.

Draco se separó de Hermione inmediatamente. Abrió el armario que estaba detrás del escritorio para coger un peto de cuero y ponérselo, ajustándolo en torno a su torso. Después sacó un arcabuz.

–Quedaos a vigilarla, Barbaverde. Y si algo sale mal, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer.

Barbaverde asintió. Draco salió del camarote a toda velocidad, y Hermione pudo oír cómo su voz se perdía en las entrañas del barco mientras gritaba órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Hermione y Barbaverde intercambiaron sendas miradas, la de una confusa y la del otro imperturbable. El enorme secuaz de Malfoy estaba plantado delante de la puerta, con la cara tan seria que podría haber aburrido al mismísimo Peeves. Hermione supuso que sus posibilidades de escapar no eran demasiado alentadoras. Malditos fueran los gemelos. Les iba a decir un par de cosas acerca de sus estúpidas fantasías en cuanto despertara.

–Y dime, ¿por qué te llaman Barbaverde? –dijo Hermione, en un intento de resultar casual, por si acaso con ello conseguía distraer a su guardián.

Él se limitó a mirarla con tanta expresividad como una patata seca.

–Porque soy daltónico –contestó, en un tono de voz monocorde.

Hermione observó por unos instantes su expresión estoica. No parecía de esos que se distraían fácilmente. Decepcionada, se dio la vuelta, y algo captó su atención. Una chica con una larga cabellera marrón completamente alborotada y un vestido que realzaba sus curvas le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo que Malfoy tenía colgado en la pared. Era ella misma, obviamente, pero no se reconocía. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto. Se tocó la cara, como para comprobar que era real, y la chica del espejo la imitó. Parecía una de esas heroínas de telenovela de época, aunque con el pelo bastante más despeinado.

En ese momento, el barco se agitó violentamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y que Barbaverde se lanzara encima de ella, protegiéndola. Hermione le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, incómoda por la postura en la que estaban.

–Son órdenes del capitán. Sois demasiado importante como para dañaros.

Hermione bufó, sarcástica. Como si a Malfoy le importara lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a una sangre sucia. Aunque hacía unos minutos, eso no le había impedido besarla. "Apasionadamente", añadió una voz maliciosa en su cabeza. "Qué tontería", se autorrespondió ella. "Ése no es el verdadero Malfoy".

Una nueva sacudida del barco interrumpió sus pensamientos. Esta vez fue más fuerte, y consiguió separar a Hermione y a Barbaverde, que se dio un violento golpe contra el escritorio. La muchacha no se lo pensó dos veces. Era su oportunidad para escapar.

Se levantó y salió corriendo del camarote, ignorando los gritos de Barbaverde. No tardó en ver el por qué de tanto alboroto: estaban en medio de una batalla. Los compartimentos de carga eran un caos de espadas y luchas encarnizadas entre los piratas de Malfoy y los desconocidos de uniforme que, suponía Hermione, pertenecían al barco que había visto Barbaverde.

–Mierda –musitó.

¿Cómo demonios iba a atravesar aquel embrollo? Luego recordó que estaba en una fantasía. Y pensó que, a lo mejor, si moría, podría despertar. Ese pensamiento la animó. Ni corta ni perezosa echó a correr por medio de la batalla, tratando de no caer por las sacudidas del barco. Intentó no prestar demasiada atención a la sangre y los cadáveres que estaban esparcidos por todos lados. Pensó, con disgusto, que los gemelos podrían haberse ahorrado ese tipo de realismo. Aunque no por ello el nivel de la magia utilizada dejaba de ser menos admirable.

Por suerte o por desgracia, consiguió llegar a la puerta por donde Draco Malfoy la había arrastrado momentos antes. Estaba abierta, y lo que se contemplaba al otro lado no era mucho más alentador que el panorama que acababa de dejar tras ella. No veía a Malfoy, pero sí podía observar a la caterva de piratas que peleaban a muerte en la cubierta, así como el barco enemigo, cuya bandera no era verde, sino naranja.

Salió y se mezcló con los contendientes de la batalla, entre empujones. Con suerte, alguien la confundiría con un enemigo, y podría despertarse e ir a la biblioteca. Estaba pensando en que aún le daría tiempo a terminar la redacción de Pociones que tenía a medias, cuando alguien la agarró por detrás.

–¿Ron? –exclamó ella, al darse la vuelta.

Lo que faltaba. El mismísimo Ronald Weasley estaba allí, cogiéndola del brazo, mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tenía la cara enrojecida y sucia, y llevaba un uniforme de soldado azul y naranja. La espada en su mano estaba llena de sangre.

–Vuestro padre me ha enviado a rescataros, señorita Granger.

Hermione suspiró, aliviada. Después de la experiencia que acababa de tener, ver una cara conocida y amable era más que reconfortante.

–Menos mal que has venido. Pensaba que iba a tener que quedarme aquí con el idiota de Malfoy.

Pero al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, algo se agitó en su pecho. "No te ha parecido tan idiota antes, _señorita Granger_", dijo la voz maliciosa, apareciendo de nuevo en su cabeza. Hermione sintió el calor extendiéndose por sus mejillas mientras se dejaba guiar por el soldado Ron Weasley hasta las escalas que el otro barco había utilizado para abordarles.

–No os preocupéis –dijo Ron, al llegar a la borda–. Pronto estaréis a salvo.

Pero justo en ese momento, Malfoy saltó ágilmente desde uno de los mástiles, y agarró a Hermione, alejándola de Ron.

–Quieto, Comadreja Weasley. Hermione Granger es mía.

Ron levantó su espada, dispuesto a luchar. Pero Malfoy, sin hacerle caso, apoyó a la chica en la borda del barco y la besó apasionadamente, como había hecho antes en el camarote, haciendo que a Hermione le dieran un vuelco las rodillas y le temblara el corazón. Ni que decir tiene que la voz maliciosa de su cabeza gritaba, y no lo hacía precisamente de disgusto.

–Puede que os vayáis de aquí, pero al menos me recordaréis por siempre –dijo Draco, al separarse.

La mandíbula de Ronald Weasley casi rozaba la cubierta del barco. Cuando la cerró, lo hizo para gritar, enfurecido.

–¡Apartaos de ella, rufián!

Draco lo ignoró, volviendo a besar a Hermione. Aunque esta vez, más bien parecía que la estaba _lamiendo_. Y su lengua era extrañamente rugosa, además. Rugosa como la de un gato.

–¡Crookshanks! –exclamó Hermione, despertando en su habitación, con un respingo.

Crookshanks se apartó de un salto, bufando. La próxima vez que viera a su ama babeando como una posesa, le iba a limpiar su abuela.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Draco, sentado en un rincón de la biblioteca, se despertó, sobresaltado. Había vuelto a quedarse dormido mientras leía acerca de venenos potentes e indetectables. Pero esta vez había sido diferente. Había tenido el sueño más raro y vívido de toda su vida.

Y eso no era lo peor. Porque la presión que sentía dentro de sus pantalones indicaba que, indudablemente, tenía una considerable erección. Dio gracias porque no hubiese nadie por allí cerca, y más aún por saber Oclumancia. Si alguien le leía la mente y veía lo que acababa de soñar, iba a tener un pequeño problema.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Queridos Fred y George:_

_ He tenido el inmenso placer de probar vuestras "Fantasías patentadas". Me pareció un trabajo muy cuidado y realista, cuando nos veamos en Navidad espero poder preguntaros acerca de ello con más detenimiento._

_ Por ahora, me gustaría saber cómo funciona lo de introducir elementos de la mente de la persona dentro de la fantasía: ¿es algo aleatorio, o por el contrario tiene que ver con los deseos de esa persona en particular? ¿Y qué parte es la que creáis vosotros, y cuál la que crea la persona que vive la fantasía?_

_ Asimismo, me gustaría saber la composición de las pastillas, si no es mucha molestia._

_ Espero que tanto vosotros como vuestra familia estéis bien._

_ Un abrazo,_

_ Hermione._

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Querida Hermione,_

_ Nos alegra inmensamente que hayas disfrutado tanto con nuestro producto, así como el hecho de que hayas decidido comunicárnoslo con tanta prontitud._

_ Por supuesto, contestaremos gustosos a tus preguntas. En realidad, no estamos muy seguros de cómo funciona exactamente, depende mucho de la persona. Creemos que cuanto más controladora y maniática sea esa persona, más elementos de su mente aparecerán en la fantasía. Por el contrario, si eres más espontáneo, tu fantasía será mucho más "fantasiosa", por decirlo de alguna manera. Aunque tampoco tiene por qué ser así. No es algo muy exacto, pero el caso es que funciona, que al fin y al cabo es lo importante. Pero aún hay una cosa más importante todavía: ¿qué es lo que has soñado para que nos escribas con tanta urgencia? ¿Alguna tórrida aventura relacionada con el pequeño Ronnie, quizás? Dinos que sí, por favor. No necesitamos excusas para meternos con él, pero nunca están de más._

_ En cuanto a la composición de las pastillas, me temo que no podemos decírtela. Es información clasificada de Sortilegios Weasley, querida. Nada ilegal. En serio. Nosotros jamás haríamos eso._

_ Nosotros estamos bien, esperamos que tú también. Dales un saludo a Harry y a Ginny de nuestra parte. A Ron le puedes dar una colleja. O un besito, lo que prefieras._

_ Con mil amores,_

_ Fred y George._

Malditos fueran los malditos gemelos. No le habían aclarado nada. Aunque se temía que ella era una de esas personas controladoras y maniáticas, lo que sólo podía significar que su cerebro había sido el artífice de la mayor parte de aquella fantasía...

Jamás. No pensaba pasar por ahí. Que dijeran lo que quisieran los gemelos. Antes se tragaría un tanque de gusarajos que admitir que tenía fantasías con Draco Malfoy.

Y aún menos, que le habían gustado.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Bonus track: **

Barbaverde observó con impotencia cómo la muchacha se escapaba del camarote de su capitán. Después del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza con el escritorio, estaba completamente mareado. Se quedó un rato sentado mientras se frotaba su dolorida nuca, con los ojos cerrados. Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien le lamía la mano. La apartó, abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

Un gato de color verde azulado ronroneaba a su lado. Barbaverde sonrió. Siempre le habían gustado los animales.

–Hola, pequeño –dijo, con un tono de voz inapropiadamente agudo para un hombre de su complexión.

Cogió al gato y se lo puso en el regazo, acariciándolo.

–¿De dónde has salido?

Por toda respuesta, el gato maulló y frotó su cabecita contra el peto de cuero que cubría el pecho del pirata. Al enorme hombretón se le enternecieron hasta los huesos. Era el gato más feo que habría visto en su vida, pero tendría que haber estado muerto para no quererlo.

–Te llamaré Verdiazul –sentenció, con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Al gato pareció gustarle, porque ronroneó. Barbaverde se quedó mirando al infinito, mientras lo acariciaba.

–Sí, Verdiazul. Creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No sé vosotras, pero yo tengo ganas de escribir las aventuras de Barbaverde, el pirata daltónico XD.

Y también me animaría a probar las Fantasías patentadas, sobre todo esa de "_De niebla y otros misterios escondidos bajo faldas escocesas._" XD ¿Cuál escogeríais vosotros? ¡También podéis inventaros una nueva!

Bueno, os dejo ya antes de decir más chorradas. Podéis comentarme cosillas, que siempre se agradece :D

Un besico!


End file.
